Baby Uno
by Sweet Kid 2020
Summary: Nearly a year into their marriage, the Unos decide that they want a kid of their own. The anticipation and excitement is real, making the child's arrival all the more heartwarming. I only own a few extra characters I threw in. This is also rated T just to be safe.


**Hi guys! So this is my first attempt at writing Sector V as parents. This story introduces you to Nigel and Rachel's first born.**

**Just so you know, I gave Harvey a girlfriend named Valerie, but it's a completely different Valerie than that girl in Operation H.O.U.N.D. and Operation D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E.**

**The italicized parts of the story are memories.**

**...**

_"For the last time, Nigel, I didn't need to go to Philadelphia to get pregnant!"_

_Nigel had been asking her ever since they got home from the doctor's office how she could have possibly gotten pregnant if they'd never gone to Philadelphia._

_Yes, he still thought that was where babies came from._

_"Well I know you didn't go to New Jersey, Rachel! Babies don't come from New Jersey."_

_Rachel facepalmed, wondering how it was possible that even when they were trying for a baby, he still didn't get the hint._

_"Women can get pregnant anywhere, babe. It doesn't matter where they go as long as they 'do it'."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Try to get pregnant! A woman doesn't need to go anywhere specific! The only thing she has to do is get with her husband! In my case, that's you, baldy!"_

_"Oh. Huh. So who should we tell first?"_  
_..._

_"Okay everyone," Nigel declared, holding his phone out to take a selfie of all eight of them, "smile and say, 'Rachel's pregnant'!"_

_"_What_?!" Everyone else except Wally turned to gape at the two in shock._

_"Rachel's preg- wait, _what_?!" Wally cried, finally catcing on._

_"Ooooh Rachel!" Fanny squealed._

_"Nigel, you sly dog!" Hoagie exclaimed, patting his friend on the back, "Did you bring us out here just to tell us you're gonna be a father?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Man, congratulations," Abby exclaimed, lightly socking Nigel in the shoulder, "I just know you'll make a fantastic Daddy!"_

_"Thanks, Abby. Now, we were wondering, would you be the baby's godmother?"_

_"I'd be honored. So, have you told your parents yet?"_

_"Oh, we have a plan for that."_  
_..._

_Nigel's parents were the first to be told. The way the news was broken was rather creative._

_"Hmmm..." Rebecca Uno thought out loud, reaching into the grocery bag and pulling out a baby bottle._

_Monty Uno pulled out a pacifier and a set of baby clothes, furrowing his brow in confusion. _

_Then it clicked._

_Monty looked at his son in shock._

_"So, Dad, can you guess why we have that stuff?"_

_"Nigel, a-are you trying to tell us that...?"_

_Rachel grinned, nodding her head._

_"What is it, dear?" Rebecca asked._

_Monty turned to his wife, "Rebecca... we're going to be grandparents!"_

_Rebecca gasped, "Oh goodness! Oh, Nigel, we're so happy for you!"_

_The older couple stood up and embraced their son._

_Monty turned to his daughter-in-law and chuckled, "Well don't just stand there, you're part of this family too! Join us, you're the mother after all!"_

_Rachel smiled and joined in the group hug, wondering if her parents would react this way._  
_..._

_"Uuuuuhhh... Dad? Are you okay?"_

_Alex McKenzie had frozen in his seat, shocked by the revelation, eyes wide open._

_Melanie McKenzie leaned over and tapped her husband's shoulder, "Al, honey?"_

_Harvey glared at Nigel, "Nice job, baldy! You broke my Dad's brain!"_

_"_Hey_! Only your sister can call me that!"_

_"Boys," warned Harvey's girlfriend, Valerie, "be nice. After all, this is a special occasion. Rachel, the two of you must be thrilled."_

_"We really are, Val."_

_Alex looked up at his daughter and smiled, "Rachel, I-I... that's fantasic!"_

_He stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter, trying not to shed too many tears of joy._

_Melanie stood up and turned to her son-in-law, "Nigel, I say this with sincerity, I am glad my daughter married you. I just know that you will be a great father to her child. Thank you for making me a grandmother."_

_"Thank you for welcoming me into your family, Melanie. Very soon, we'll all be welcoming a new son or daughter into it."_  
_..._

_"So, do you want me to tell you if it's a boy or girl?"_

_The couple exchanged an unsure look, then looked back at the doctor, who was smiling at them._

_"I would kind of like to know." Rachel replied, shrugging and touching the growing bump._

_The doctor handed Nigel an envelope, "Would you like to do the honors, Dad?"_

_Nigel took the envelope an realized that his hands were shaking._

_He opened the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper._

_He unfolded the paper._

_They both looked at the results._

_"It's a girl!"_  
_..._

_"That's awesome, Rach!" Fanny cried, wrapping her arms around her friend._

_"Hey, Nigel," said Hoagie, nudging his friend, "Maybe you should name her Lizzie."_

_"Shut up, Hoagie." Nigel responded, rolling his eyes._

_"If you must know," Rachel informed them, "We have a name picked out for her."_

_"Well, what is it?" Abby asked._

_"We can't tell you until after she's born."_

_ ..._

"Okay, Mrs. Uno. Keep pushing."

Rachel took another gulp of air and squeezed her husband's pale hand as she continued to push, grimacing at the pain. It felt like she was pooping out a watermelon.

"Okay, here comes her head."

"Hey, Nigel," Harvey said, "if my sister dies, you're next."

Nigel turned to his brother-in-law, "You know, threatening a police officer is a punishable offense."

"_Both of you shut up_!" Rachel growled, gripping Nigel's hand even tighter and panting.

"You're not going to die, Rachel," Nigel assured her, "just keep pushing. You can do this."

"She's almost here, one more push."

Rachel put every ounce of energy she had left into it.

She relaxed when she felt the baby finally come out. She could hear the cord being cut and the newborn testing her lungs for the first time.

When she finally got to hold her daughter, she knew all the pain had been worth it.

"Look," she chuckled, smiling at the sleeping baby, "she's got no hair. Just like her Daddy."

Nigel frowned, "I hope that doesn't last."

"Don't worry, old bean." Monty said to his son, "Most babies are born bald and their hair grows over time."

"That's good."

"Nigel, old bean, I want you to know I'm very proud of you. Being a parent may not be easy, but I know you and Rachel can handle it. And you always have us to help you if you ever need it."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Nigel," Rachel whispered, "come see your daughter."

Nigel came closer and looked down at the newborn that lay on her mother's chest.

"Hi, baby girl," he softly said as he slipped a gentle finger into her tiny hand, "I'm your Daddy."

The baby gently squeezed the finger and opened her eyes to see the smiling man in front of her.

"She has your eyes, Rachel."

The infant looked around for a few seconds and then looked at the pale finger in her hand. She opened her little mouth, put as much of it as she could on the digit, and started sucking on it.

"Welcome to the world, little one."

Later that day, their friends came to visit them in the hospital.

"Rachel, Nigel, she's so beautiful!" Kuki gushed, gazing at the precious bundle in Rachel's arms.

Wally put an arm around his wife, "She really is. Maybe we should have one."

Kuki blushed and smiled at him, "I'd love that, but not quite yet."

"So, how does being a parent feel?" Patton asked Nigel.

"Well, right now I'm just shocked and ecstatic, and I'm happy she's finally here."

"So, what's her name?" Abby asked.

Rachel looked up at them and finally told them, "Emily.

"Emily Ann Uno."

...

**Isn't that sweet?**

**Please review, no flames.**

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that in my headcanon, Nigel and Rachel are cops as adults. That's why I put in that "threatening a police officer" bit.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
